


Free at Last

by Mickey_kayla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Al Capone - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Massacre, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_kayla/pseuds/Mickey_kayla
Summary: After Claire Novak has been living in the orphanage for most of her life after her Father killed her mother claiming he was an angel and was on a mission from the lord. But now on her 18th birthday she is free and nothing is going to stop her, that is until she meets an interesting "friend" Al Capone.





	Free at Last

It was dark, the rain slowly dripped down the stained windows. I was finally leaving this wretched place. To me it was only a building, a moist, spider infested, run down orphanage. My parents died when I was young. Well I suppose I shouldn't say they both died. My father went insane claiming he was called by God and was going to be an angel. When my mother threatened to leave he slit her throat. The last I saw of him was him walking out the front door and the police caring me away to this "safe haven". I’d been here for eight miserable years. Now that I’m 18 I can finally split. Where am I going? I don’t know and don’t care for that matter. Anywhere, but here is good with me. After finally packing the last torn t-shirt into my poor excuse of a backpack, I made my way to the door. This would be the last time I’d see this room and that was fine with me. I walked out the rotting doorway and made my way down the hall and into the stairwell. This was it, the beginning of the end. The front door squeaked open from the pressure of my hands. Outside, the sky was dark and the wind splattered cool drops of rain onto my face. The porch steps were wet and slippery and the sloshing of my now wet shoes broke the silence of the night air. My first steps of freedom seemed less dramatic then I had imagined and a lot more wet for that matter. The only thing left to do was walk, walk towards a new life, a new start.

I had to have been walking for hours, but there was no way to tell. It was still raining and the drops of water felt like tiny daggers on my bare skin. I had to find somewhere to stay until the rain let up. Another hour went by and shelter was still no where to be found, suddenly that old, run down orphanage didn’t seem so bad.

“ Hey kid.” The voice came out of nowhere and struck me with surprise,  “Come here,” A dark figure emerged out of the black alley ahead of me.

“I’m guessing you need a place to stay.” said the figure. 

“You could say that.” I replied hesitantly, being sure not to give out too much information.

“ Lets just get to the point, I need some...services and you need a place to stay, maybe we can scratch each others backs if you know what I’m saying.” 

Something about the man seemed untrustworthy, almost wrong, but he had what I needed that’s all that mattered.

I stared at him for what seemed like hours, both of us motionless. What choice did I have? 

“Oh, what the hell, Okay” I answered.

“Good lets go, the names Capone, Al Capone,” the man said as he trudged  toward the alley. A black, Cadillac limousine emerged slowly after him. How strange. What even stranger was  what was on the outside of the car. It was covered in  black armor and just in front of the windshield was a fully loaded machine gun. I hesitantly stepped into the vehicle with Al behind me. The interior of the car was expected. Black, leather seats and the strong aroma of vodka filling the air. So much for prohibition.

“ You know kid, when a man introduces himself to you, ya usually do the same.”

“It’s Claire, just Claire.” I mumbled.

“No last name kid?” Al asked. 

“No.”

“Well I don’t judge a man, ur, um, woman, on her past, none of my business any how.”

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the occasional pot hole under the tires. Suddenly we stopped and the door slowly opened. In front of me was a giant six foot five brute. His dark overcoat was buttoned high. A black, satin tie tucked snug underneath. This was Al’s body guard, Eddie.

“Eddie, take her bag and bring it to my room.” said Al.

“Mmm.” he grunted. 

Must not talk much, I assumed.

“Where are we?”

“The Four Deuces kid.”

Judging by Al’s size and stature, I assumed we would be taking the elevator, but apparently paranoia got the best of him and we took the stairs with Eddie two steps behind us. After what seemed like a million stairs, we finally made it to the room. Inside was dark, the lights dimmed to an eerie glow. Black, leather furniture was scattered around the room and vodka piled high in buckets of melting ice. What grabbed my interest though was the closed door to the right of me. The blinds were closed over the window and my urge to open the door grew stronger and stronger.

“Okay kid here are the rules. Listen to me and only me. Don’t touch the alcohol and don’t go into that room you got your hand on there.”

I hadn’t noticed, but my hand had made it’s way to the doorknob of the closed door.

“Well kid make yourself at home.”

“I have a name you know.”

“Sure kid.” he said as he slipped through the now opened door.

“Wow,” I thought, “Haven’t even been here for a day and I already got a stupid nickname.”

I trudged over to the nearest black lazy boy and changed into a new t-shirt and pants. I’d been so fixated on finding a place to stay I hadn’t realized how tired I had been. It wasn’t long until I was sprawled across the black leather chair, snoring in sweet relief.

By the time I woke up the sun had risen. The room was quiet and calm. Al was nowhere to be seen and from what it seemed I was the only one in the room. The temptation to open the door reappeared.

“What could possibly be in there that he was hiding?” I wondered.

The time for action was now. I leaped from the chair, skidded across the floor and landed in front of the closed passage. This was it. I slowly pressed my hand against the handle. The door creaked open with an eerie moan and then I saw it. Papers, documents, maps, all piled high across the room.

“What are all these?” I thought.

Silently, I reached for a document. As my eyes scanned over the paper it hit me. These weren't just any old papers, these were receipts. Each document had amounts of money scattered everywhere. Here’s one for heroin, some for vodka, others for beer and here’s one for...wait this is a trial date notice, for murder! Quickly realizing what was happening, I threw the paper to the floor and ran out of the room door. I grabbed my bag, which was still propped up against the leather chair. What a way to start out, you team up with a psychopathic mobster who would probably kill you for a swig of beer. Time to leave. As I opened the door, I came face to face with a shiny, black pistol.

“Kid let me make this clear, you needed a place to stay, I needed some services, you got your place for the night and I still need the services understand?”

The gun was as still as a rock.

“Services? What happened to service! No, it doesn’t matter I’m outta here,” I squealed.

“Listen up, Claire, no one backs out on Al Capone got it, so back your scrawny ass back into the room and sit down.”

Al didn’t seem to be one to argue with, you could say hes very....whats the word...convincing.

“Now get this straight kid, tomorrows the fourteenth, if you know whats good for you, you will go on back to sleep, wake up tomorrow and help me with a bootlegging job tomorrow.” 

With that, I slipped back into the hotel room, gun powder on my forehead and attempted to go back to sleep. Attempted.

The next morning was better, although anything would be better then last night. Breakfast was shoved down my throat and a pistol glued to my back. Al pushed me back into the armed car and we drove and drove and drove. After what seemed like hours the door flew open and to no surprise, Eddie was standing outside with a gun in hand and a frown on his face.

“Okay kid, here’s the plan. Six men will be waiting inside, each dressed in Chicago PD attire. They want beer I’m giving them bullets. Get what I’m saying kid?”

“Not really,” I replied, sounding more timid then usual.

“Were gunna kill them Claire!” he yelled “ These guys have been going under my nose and now they are gunna get what’s coming to them. No one, not anyone is gunna mess with Capone and get away with it, and with your pretty little self walking in there, they will never see it coming.”

Reluctantly I nodded and the three of us trudged into the warehouse. Just like Capone explained earlier six men were standing, waiting.

“Hello, boys,” said Capone “Up against the wall.”

“No funny business now!” yelled an unknowing victim.

“You want your beer?” questioned Al. 

Nods were given all around.

“Than I suggest you get up against the wall.”

“I don’t see what this is all a..”

It was too late. Al and Eddie had opened fire, it became a massacre. Before I knew it more of Al’s men came to join in on the fun.

“This was crazy why was I even here?” I thought. 

Then it was quiet. The harsh noise of the mobsters breathe echoed off the walls. 

“Whats going on, Al?” I whimpered.

“Remember kid, no one backs out on deals made with Al Capone.” he replied.

It was as if time had suddenly stopped. Al stood ahead me with a gun to my chest. The bullet was sharp and the echo of the blast pierced my ears. Before I knew it, I was on the floor, wailing, tears dripping down my dirt stricken face. The lights seemed to dim darker and darker until finally there was nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to feel. 

Six men died that day, I would be the seventh. I was free, free at last.


End file.
